(1) Field
The invention described herein relates to curved display devices, and more particularly, to a curved display device of which a display area has a curved shape.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence display device is being used to display an image in various information processing units such as a television, a monitor, a notebook and a cellular phone. A curved display device using the flat panel display device is being developed. The curved display device can form a display area having a curved shape to provide an image having improved three-dimensional effect, sense of immersion and realism to a user.